Performance capture is an important aspect in animation. Providing a realistic animation of a subject or a fictional character representing the subject requires that a subject's performance is effectively captured. For example, an effective performance capture ensures that the nuances of the subject's performance are conveyed in the animation. Transfer of the performance of the subject onto a computer-generated representation of the subject or fictional character can be a complex and difficult process. Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems both individually and collectively.